<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Way The Sun Shines by IRegretNothingAndEverything</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068756">The Way The Sun Shines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything'>IRegretNothingAndEverything</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Host and Mal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Markiplier Egos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, M/M, Morning Cuddles, host is just very gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Host wakes up before Mal every morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Host/Malik | Malware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Host and Mal [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Way The Sun Shines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh I'm being soft and gay, that's all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mal never got up when Quill did. It was a fact of the universe, Mal always slept later than him. Quill was usually so tempted to lay there until Mal got up, but only let that impulse win a few times, here and there. After all, his bandages needed to be changed, and the pets needed to be fed and watered, and things had to happen. </p><p>But today was one of those days Quill woke up but didn’t get up. </p><p>Ae turned aer head just a bit, a habit never dropped, making other people more comfortable about aer eyelessness, not really needing to turn and look to be able to know. </p><p>Mal had one arm slung over Quill’s waist, the other tucked up between Quill’s back and Mal’s chest. His hair was a mess, splayed out on the pillow in a blooming yellow, a tuft falling over closed eyes, and Quill swore, in that moment, Mal had never been more beautiful. </p><p>Quill didn’t want to turn, in fear of waking Mal up, but Mal slept deeper than Quill as well, which is why he was so often able to get up without waking glitch, and thus, ae sighed, shifting carefully, a slow turn, which alerted him to the half dried blood sticking to his skin. </p><p>He ignored it. There were more important things to worry about in this moment, more important things to do. </p><p>The turn managed, Quill and Mal ended up face to face, and Quill smiled, bringing one hand up to cup Mal’s face carefully, so so gentle, as not to wake him, not yet. Gli deserved to sleep for awhile longer. </p><p>Instead, Quill leaned forwards, pressing a careful kiss to Mal’s forehead, before shifting back down, draping his arm over Mal’s chest, the other tucking between the two of them, holding onto Mal’s free hand, and tucked his head carefully under Mal’s chin. </p><p>Blood was nothing to new to him, leaving Quill uncaring of the cut right in front of his face. Again, there were more important things to worry about, more important things to do. </p><p>The sun rose at the window, as Quill curled there, not quite asleep, not fully awake, slicing a path across the two of them, and Quill hummed, smiling just barely. </p><p>It was bright, so so bright, and yet Mal was so much brighter than any star could ever be, lighting Quill’s life so much easier so much <em>better</em> than anything else. There wasn’t a moment in his life that wasn’t better with Mal, and Quill knew this, and clung to it, clung to him, grinning like a dope into Mal’s neck. </p><p>Mal slept on, unconsciously snuggling closer to Quill, bringing him just a bit closer, something near impossible with how intertwined they now were, and Quill grinned, and clung, so completely in love that it hurt. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyways, this is kind of a love letter to my boyf because I am just. sitting here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>